fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (Phantom)
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic(天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic, which is a Subspecies Magic of Slayer Magic that enables the user to manipulate, control, and consume wind, generally having absolute dominance over it, a trait that is only rivaled by Sky God Slayer Magic. Description Like many Dragon Slayer Magics, Sky Dragon Slayer focuses on the control and manipulation of various forms of wind depending on how the individual mage uses this magic. The user would start by using their specialized lungs to draw in air all around them, depending on their area, meaning it could be in any form of climate with wind that can be absorbed into the user, granting them incredible magical winds of a Wind Dragon, allowing them to use it's properties to take on and slay any form of dragon. Unlike most Sky Dragon Slayer's, who have the ability to heal others and use support spells with their allies to grant them new powers, Brooklyn's variation that was taught to him by his grandmother allowed him to develop powerful wind spells that focus winds destructive powers through him. It focuses on all-out offense, using wind as cutting blades, or harnessing the power of wind pressure in order to send the opponent packing—all of these can be employed at any range that the user wishes. The user can also create enormous pressures, highly destructive air currents, and hyper-condensing oxygen in the atmosphere in order to cause explosions, and at times when focused carefully through the user's own methods, the air pressure can be manipulated to be sent flying to any opponent around him, or even create areas of air pressure that can bring down people with the lack of air around it. However, despite it's incredible features and impressive powers with it, there have been shown to be several weaknesses to this magic. The first one being, although one can increase their strength and power by sucking in Air, the damage done to their bodies will not be able to be healed, making it more difficult for them to fight and keep up their fights. The second weakness to this style of magic is that unlike other Sky Dragon Slayer Magics, which can allow for healing and supporting forms, Brooklyn's version solely relys on powerful offensive formats, making him unable to use the defense forms and the support factors. Spells *'Wind Dragon's Roar'(天竜の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): Advance Spells *'Sky Dragon's Gale Shower'(天竜の強風時雨, Tenryū no Kyōfūigure) Secret Arts *'Grand Heavens Above: Sky Quasar'(天界上・天準星, Tenkaijō Amajunsei): Hot Winds Dragon Mode (モード 熱風竜, Mōdo Neppūryū): Hot Winds Dragon Mode is a Dual Element Dragon Mode that is exclusive to the Sky Dragon Slayer; specifically, Brooklyn. It was gained by consuming the flames of a user of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Essentially, it allows the user to wield both fire and wind at once—even combining the dual elements. When fire and the air are mixed, the heating of the air causes the particles to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen. This enables the user to create, shape and manipulate explosions a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. Category:Phantombeast Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic